Its All About Me
by Shiizy
Summary: It’s not always about Inuyasha. Kagome needs a break, after finding Inuyasha with Kikyo again. The same old story with a little twist! SessKag. R&R! Rated M for lemons all over the story.
1. Im Up For A Change

**Summary**: It's not _always_ about Inuyasha. Kagome needs a break, after finding Inuyasha with Kikyo again. The same old story with a little twist! Sess/Kag. R&R! **Rated M for lemons all over the story.**

* * *

**It's All About Me**

**Chapter 1: I'm Up For A Change**

**By: Shiizy**

"Shippou… Look what you did!" Kagome sighed, cleaning up the spilled dinner bowl. Shippou sniffed. "I'm sorry, Okaa-san. Please forgive me." Kagome gave Shippou a pathetic look but nodded, knowing deep in her heart that Shippou had done that on purpose to annoy Inuyasha. "Now appologize."

Shippou stiffened and Inuyasha gave a slight smirk. "Did you hear that runt? Appologize."

Shippou stiffled a sob. "B-but… Okaa-san…?"

"Shippou, you did that on purpose. I saw you."

While the argument was going, Sango, Miroku, and Keade just sat there, smilling. "They look like a family." Miroku stated. The two women agreed.

After Shippou had appologized, they were all quiet. Soon, it was time for bed. Kagome went over to Shippou. "I'm sorry Shippou." Kagome whispered, giving him a hug. Shippou sniffled. "It's all right, Okaa-san." Kagome kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in. "Good night." But only slight snoring answered Kagome. She smiled.

As Kagome prepared to sleep as well, she looked around the room. 'Keade… Inuyasha…Sango… Miroku… Inuyasha… Shippou… Kirara… Inuyasha… Back Pack… Bicycle… Inuyasha… Good. No Wait! Where's Inuyasha?' Kagome mentally slapped herself. What the heck had she been thinking!

Looking around her, she knew that everyone was sleeping. Gently, Kagome got up from her position and walked to the door. As she opened the door, she felt something soft rub between her legs. She looked down and smiled at the neko youkai. "Kirara, go back to sleep. I'll just look for Inuyasha and come back. I'll be just fine." She crouched down and gave Kirara a soft pat on the head. Kirara mewed softly and curled next to Sango.

As soon as Kagome was out into the open, she smiled. The cool wind blew her hair. The moon was shining high in the night sky. Sighing, she headed to the dark forest. Throughout the middle of the forest, her head exploded. 'What the heck am I doing here! There are youkais and rapists and… Kami have mercy! I'm not even armed!' Kagome gave a little terrified squeal. A mental picture of a squirrel raping her was brought into her head. "Eeep!" Kagome jumped and covered her head. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw a squirrel climbing a tree. Wide eyed and terrified, Kagome power-walked in another direction.

'Please keep me a virgin, please keep me a virgin, oh Kami, please keep me a virgin…' As she neared a bush, she heard moaning and sighing. Nervously, Kagome reached for an arrow, only remembering that she had failed to bring them along.

'Oh my goodness… Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone…' Kagome began chanting in her head. She carefully peeked into the sharp thorns of the bushes. Not even had she seen the entire thing, she bolted straight up and ran. Ran and ran.

* * *

"Oh Kikyo…" Inuyasha mumbled in her hair. Kikyo was happily bouncing up and down on his cock. She smirked when she hadsmelled her reincarnation's scent. She looked down at Inuyasha. An evil gleam in her eye shined brighter. Inuyasha had not sensed Kagome yet.

Kikyo knew that Kagome was going to peek in the bushes any second now. She bounced up and down on Inuyasha's cock faster and gave him a kiss. She placed his hands on her cold breasts, forcing him to massage them. '5…4…3…2……1!' Kikyo counted down. Sure enough, Kagome had seen that very position and ran off.

Kikyo laughed. Inuyasha's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Holy shit! Kagom-" then Kikyo pulled him in for a kiss. Inuyasha struggled to go, but failed pathetically. Not the he wanted to go anyway. So, he mentally sighed and returned the kiss.

* * *

'No… That was just a figment of my imagination. Come on, Kag. Pull yourself together.' But her thoughts had been blown away as she ran faster. She kept puking on her way to nowhere. Branches and roots had torn her flesh, and rocks had tripped her several times. But that did not stop her.

Kagome kept on running, her legs so sore that they were almost literally begging for a break.

Kagome spotted the well out of the corner of her eye. She turned back, and charged at the well. As she was nearing, Kagome jumped in, tears blurring her vision. With a blinding flash of blue light, she was gone.

* * *

"Mom…" Kagome trembled, accepting the hug. Kagome's mother sighed. "Is it Inuyasha again, dear?" Kagome, too weak to speak anymore, nodded, sobbing. "Don't cry anymore. I had a surprise for you, but I guess it can wait."

Kagome nodded weakly. "Don't worry, Sota. I'll be fine. I just need some rest." Kagome mumbled, looking at the half-frozen and half-worried kid. Her mom rolled her eyes, thinking, 'Oh yeah. Here I am, frozen and terrified and you chose to speak to Sota.' She wanted to tell Kagome, but decided that it wasn't a good idea.

She guided her daughter upstairs to her room. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course."

"Good night Kagome."

"Good night, Mom."

* * *

After seeing her daughter safetly tucked in bed, Sakura stomped back to the dining room.

"My daughter is here but heart broken," Sakura sighed to the old miko.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be all right." The old miko nodded. "May I go up and see her?" Sakura was a little hesitant, but she knew that a miko might be good for Kagome. "All right. But don't tire her."

"I have another request, if it's all right," The miko hesitated, but did not wait to hear Sakura's response. "I will enter your daughter's body in the Feudal Era."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What for!" The miko shook her head. "I will not be able to controll her, of course. But when I enter her body, I will guide her. Like a guardian or consience. I will look at what she is doing in the Feudal Era. I will bring you back information."

Sakura smiled at the idea. "Very well."

The old miko nodded and slowly, taking her time, walked up the stairs.

* * *

'Knock. Knock. Knock.'

'What in the world…?'

'Knock. Knock. Knock.'

Kagome rubbed her eyes sleepily. She has been asleep… For what? 5 minutes!

Grumbling, she got up and opened the door. There stood an old lady.

"Hello." The lady said, her voice gruff and rough. She was old and baggy. She wore a cloak out of rags and her gray hair was damp, hiding her face. Her back was slightly crooked and her arms were rough and jiggly. She was no more that 4 feet tall.

"Umm… Hi." Kagome responded back, nervously. 'Who is she? What is she doing here?' Kagome thought as the stranger entered her room. The stranger closed the door behind her. All of a sudden, she cackled, and evil cackle. In a flashing white light, she changed. Kagome stared up at her dumbly. "What kind of trick is this!" She yelled.

Instead of looking down, she now looked up at the 6 feet tall…. Youkai? "Who are you?" kagome asked, backing away. The 'old lady' was now a… 17 year old lady. She wore a blinding white cloak with no hood. Her hair reached up to her ankles, and they were bright blue with white streaks. Her eyes where milky orange and she smile down at Kagome. Everything around the girl was glowing and you probably could have a seizure just staring at her.

"I'm your guardian angel!"

Kagome fell to the ground in response.

"Whaaaat?"

"I'm Kirashi. What's your name?"

Kagome looked up, her eyes demanding for an explanation.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome responded.

"I'm Kirashi, like I said. I was brought here, by your miko powers. It seems that you will be turning 16 the day after the next day?" Kirashi looked at her for a response.

Kagome nodded.

"Well anyway," Kirashi continued, "On your 16th birthday, you will have to change… and your miko powers shall… bloom?" Kirashi stared dumbly at the paper that appeared in her hands. "Oh, and I have to train you… Well. It says that here. Oh and it says something about me taking you to the Feudal Era…Please wait for response… Blah blah…" Kagome smiled slighty. 'What a hyper girl.' She thought.

"So tomorrow…. WE WILL GO SHOPPING!" Kirashi shouted, blurting out the last few words with hate and anger. "I love shopping!" She added bouncing around the room. Kagome raised an eyebrow but chuckled. "What should I do?"

"First, you shall forget this Inuyasha guy."

Kagome gasped, hearing his name. She turned back and tried to hold the tears. A sharp pain shot through her chest. She felt Kirashi's hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, dear child. I'm centuries old. I've gone through this. It's okay to cry."

Kagome flung herself on Kirashi, sobbing and wailing. "H-he promised…! He said t-that h-he would s-stay with me…! H-he promised…." Kagome choked. "He… lied to me." Her eyes turned cold and dark. "He lied."

Kirashi nodded sadly. "It okay, Kagome. Don't cry… That's why we'll go shopping tomorrow! Tomorrow you'll quit school and we will go shopping and get rid of that awful… outfit! We'll look for an outfit that will suit you and an outfit that you can wear for fighting."

Kagome responded with what sounded like, "Buffay canif frogret Eeyusha."

Kirashi's eye twitched, but after a second, she got what Kagome had been trying to say. "Of course you can't forget Inuyasha yet. But think of what he did to you! Did you do anything to him? Why all the hardship and pain when you have your own life to go through? One man isn't really worth all this pain. There are a thousand of men who are dying for you, dearie. Well, whaddaya say?"

Kagome's eyes turned hard and cold. "I'm up for a change."

* * *

**Shiizy**: Well, how about that! P Nice? No likes? Likes? Stay tuned for the next chappie. ;) Oh yes, Inu-gang will be coming soon. Sesshomaru wont be in the next chapter at all. Wait till chapter three for him. :P Stay tuned!


	2. Change Me

**Summary:** It's not _always_ about Inuyasha. Kagome needs a break, after finding Inuyasha with Kikyo again. The same old story with a little twist! SessKag. R&R! **Rated M for lemons all over the story.**

* * *

**It's All About Me**

**Chapter 2: Change Me**

**By: Shiizy**

"I'm up for a change."

Kirashi smiled softly. "All right. You need a break right now. See you tomorrow, Kag! Sleep well!"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "See you tomorrow, Kirashi…"

Kirashi smiled after she saw that Kagome had fallen asleep. Sighing, she went back down stairs where Sakura was waiting. Sakura's eyes widened as she got nearer. "Who are you!" Sakura yelled, jumping to her feet. Kirashi smiled and turned back to her old lady form. Then, she turned back to Kirashi. "This is my true form. Sorry to trick you, Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Mikos'." She mumbled and took a seat. "So how'd it go?"

Kirashi smiled.

"Tomorrow, she's quitting school and will have the proper attire. I will take her back to the Feudal Era. I will help her unleash her hidden power and her true form. I will help her forget Inuyasha."

"Good." Sakura smiled. "You do understand me, right, Kirashi? I'm just a mother who wants the best for her child. Inuyasha's a fine lad, but… he has no interest in my daughter… Except to hurt her!"

Kirashi shook her head. "I understand you, Sakura. But Inuyasha does protect Kagome a lot. But anyhow, she got extra-hurt this time."

"It's not the first time, either." Sakura sighed.

"I know. That's why I'm helping you. You have the right idea for your daughter. Your heart is in the right place. You're not trying to hurt her, and that is all that matters."

Sakura smiled at Kirashi. "Thank you."

* * *

The next morning, Kagome was woken by a screech. All of a sudden, she bolted up straight. "What in Kami's sake!" She looked at the mess in front of her. Kirashi on the ground tangled with all five of Kagome's school uniform and Buyo on top of her, scratching the clothes in attempt to get Kirashi free. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"I-it isn't funny!" Kirashi stuttered, embarrased.

"But, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, curiously.

"I was getting rid of these things." Kirashi pointed at her school uniforms, as she tore herself away from them. "Also, you won't go to school from now on. Me and your mother had a big argument about that, but you've been failing anyway, so what's the use? Anyway, I got her to agree by saying that I'll teach you in the Feudal Era. Now get up and get dressed. We'll have a quick breakfast and head off to the mall." Kirashi stood up casually, dusting herself off. She shooed Buyo out of the room.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Oh my god… I thought it was just a dream! Kami, please let this be true." Kirashi pinched Kagome on the arm. "See? It's true. Now let's not waste anymore time."

"What's our budget?" Kagome asked. Kirashi sighed. "About a million. Now hurry up! Hurry up! We are off to the Feudal Era today too! Come on!" After taking a shower, Kagome put on a mini skirt and a matching pink blouse. She tied her hair into a high ponytail and put on some sandals.

"Say… Where'd you get all that money, Kirashi?" Kagome questioned.

"Who…? Me…! Oh yeah! Me! I can... er... make money...? W-well, they're not real-real money! B-but they're real! Or, you can say, exact photo copies of the real-real ones that they can be considered as real!" Kirashi looked at her feet, taking a sudden interest in them.

Kagome's eyes widened. "So we have NO budget!"

Kirashi looked up andgrinned. "You got it."

Kagome almost fainted as she sighed, "This is too good to be true."

Kirashi chuckled as she dragged Kagome out of the room. "Eat! E-a-t! Eat! E-a-t! Eat! E-a-t! Eat!" Kirashi urged, as if she was coaching a cheerleading team.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she finished her cereal.

Sakura and Sota just looked at each other. As soon as Kagome finished, Kirashi grabbed her wrist and they were off to the door. "Bye Mom, Granpa, and Sota!" Kagome yelled.

* * *

At the mall, Kagome looked around in awe. "I cant believe we are in the mall and I can buy absolutely anything I want."

Kirashi raised an eyebrow. "Surely you can't buy these people?"

Kagome laughed. "No! I meant what they're selling."

Kirashi nodded. "All right. First, we are going to look for your outfit."

The two walked around together, looking for the right outfit. They were on theirfifth store, when Kishari gasped. "Kagome! Take a look at these!"

Kishari was in the staff room, where no one but staff was allowed. They were in some kind of goth store. Looking right and left, Kagome tiptoed to the staff room.

"Kishari! Don't you know we can get in trouble by even standing in this room?" Kagome hissed, keeping her voice low. She looked around nervously. She wanted to get out of the store and fast!

Kishari rolled her eyes. "Look at this!" She pointed. Kagome gasped. It was certainly not gothic. Infact, it was perfect!

It was cloudy blue and it was just like a kimono. Where you would normally have a sash, it had a red satin bow. If you look down, you will also see that instead of the kimono being a dress-sort-of-thing, it was just like pants. Only it was carefully hidden in slitsto make it look like a dress.

Kishari grinned. "You can certainly move around in these, Kagome!"

Kishari took all ten of them. "Come on. Let's go."

Kagome stayed glued to the spot. "B-but what if it's not for sale?"

Kishari's eyes turned sharp. "Then we'll steal it."

Kagome gulped. Kishari meant it. "Kagome, take my hand."

Kagome raised a brow, but took her hand obediantly. "Now what?" She asked.

Kirashi looked at Kagome like she was an ant she wanted to squish. "We're invisible, dummy!Now come on."

As soon as they were out of the store and out of the whole mall, Kirashi let go. "We'll take these home first." They turned back home and dropped the kimonos' on Kagome's bed. They were surprised to find out that the house was suddenly empty. "Where's everybody?" Kagome asked.

"They probably took a stroll on the park or something. Come on. Second step, get that hair done." Kirashi tapped her foot impatiently. They left the house once again, looking for a hair salon. They finally spotted one down town.

They enteredit, lost for words.

"So… which hairstyle?" Kagome asked nervously.

There were all sorts of pictures of hair styles and combos glued all over the walls. There was a wide selection. Over 50!

Kirashi looked around. Finally, she pointed at a picture, which Kagome gasped at. "Whoa…" She mumbled.

A helper appeared and asked them which hairstyle. When they pointed to the one they liked, the helper's eye widened. "Wow… it's been a while since we have had rich people come here. That's the hairstyle that everyone likes. But it's so expensive."

After the Kagome's hair was done, Kirashi could do nothing but gawk.

Kagome's hair was braided on both sides of her head. Then rolled and tied up on both sides of her head like a mini bun. They did not roll up all of her hair. They left even lengths of hair on each side and then joined them together into one braid and tied it up with a blue satin bow, matching her kimono, which was at home.

They paid and left. When the two got back home, Sakura and Sota were there. Granpa was at the shrine and Buyo in the kitchen. Kirashi hid Kagome, telling Sota and Sakura that it was a surprise and that they will see when they come down. It wasn't an easy task, because Sota kept on trying to look behind Kirashi and Kirashi knew that if she turned around, Sakura will see Kagome.

When the two arrived saftely inside Kagome's room, Kirashi locked it quickly and sighed, exausted.

"All right. Put on your kimono, after this." Kirashi instructed, putting on red ruby studs on Kagome's ears.

Kagome put on her kimono and found that it fit comfortably well on her. It showed most of her curves, proving that Kagome had one sexy body. The kimono was just like pants and you were able to do a split with it on. It looked just like a dress, but there were slits on both ends of the dress, hiding the pants slightly. The earings matched the red satin bow that was used to tie the kimono up. Kagome's hair bow matched the entire kimono.

"Oh, and one last thing," Kirashi said, pulling out a paper bag. Inside, it contained blue sandals that looked like flip-flops. The straps were red and it totally went with Kagome's whole outfit. Kagome tried it on and looked at herself on the mirror. She stared at herself for a minute. She looked nothing like Kikyo and that was good. She had to admit herself. She looked beautiful!

"Oh yes, and this." Kirashi handed her a blue strap bag. It was just like her school bag, only it was blue and had red buckles. You only swing it on one shoulder and the strap goes diagonal from your shoulder, to your chest, to your stomach, and then to your waist on the other side of your body, where the bag is. (A/N: Okay, a strap/shoulder bag, to make it more easier.) Inside were her kimonos.

"You will not carry that humongous bag with you any longer. Instead, that bag will take it's place." Kirashi said.

"I match all over." Kagome laughed. Kirashi nodded and her face turned very serious. "I want to tell you something, Kagome. When we arrive at the Feudal Era, you will act cold to Inuyasha. You shall not speak to him. You will ignore him like he's invisible and unleash your hatred."

Kagome turned to Kirashi and lifted a brow. "Why is that? I dont really have to, right? Come on, Kirashi. Let's just forget about the whole thing."

Kirashi turned sharp and ferocious, her face looked murderous. "You will do as I say." Kirashi's voice changed, as though she had suddenly wanted to eat Kagome. It was one of those do-that-and-I'll-kill-you tone.

Kagome's face dropped and she backed away. "Oh... Um... All right..." Kirashi growled in response. "Well then, hurry down stairs." And with that, she turned away and left. As soon as she was out the door, Kirashi sighed and pleaded in her head, 'Please forgive me Kagome. Your mother is right. It's for your own good.'

* * *

Kagome sighed and rushed out the door. When she did, her family started charging over her, telling her how beautiful she was. She gave them a grin and a few responses, and then headed to Kirashi. "I'm ready." She told her. Kirashi nodded. "I will be inside you, guiding you like I am your conscience. We will start trainingon midnight, excatly your birthday. You may show affection to everyone but Inuyasha. Got that?" Kirashi asked, spitting out the last couple of words like poison. Kagome nodded. "Well then, good luck, Kag." Kirashi gave her a soft smile and disappeared. Kagome felt something go through her, like the wind.

Wasting no more time, Kagome held onto her bag tight and jumped down the well.

When Kagome arrived in the Feudal Era, she headed to the village, smiling.

'Remember. Anyone but Inuyasha. Anyone but Inuyasha. Act Extra Sweet To Anyone But Inuyasha.'

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. She can defiantly tell if it was her real consience or Kirashi.

When she got to the village, she found it cheery, as usual. She entered into Keade's hut. "Oi! Will ye look at dat!" Keade said, as she stood up. "Kagome! Where have ye been?" Kagome smiled at Keade. "I just took a break, thanks Keade-san. Besides, I was only away for a day! Where's everyone?"

Keade smiled. "They're having a picnic."

Kagome chuckled. "All right, I'll look for them."

It was her birthday tomorrow and her first training was going to start at midnight. Kagome was so excited. She couldn't wait to tell Sango.

As she walked on the grassy plains, she spotted the group near the river. She rolled her eyes. What kind of picnic was that? Nofood.Inuyasha and Shippou fighting. Again.

Suddenly, something occurred to her and she went back to the hut and grabbed her bow and arrows. What was… Kikyo doing there? She ran back to the grassy plains, but kept her distance. She was not going to let them smell her scent yet. But in an instant, she saw that Kirara had turned her head in her direction. Kagome put a finger to her lips and Kirara slightly nodded and turned away.

'Oh, Kag. Your birthday is tomorrow! So why not let you have the gift of hearing far now?' Kirashi laughed, a nasty laugh.

Kagome knew that it was Kirashi, but did not know what she meant by what she said. All of a sudden, she could hear every single thing the goup was saying. "That's right. Kikyo's the new shard detector." Inuyasha said.

Kagome watched as the group spit out their drinks. Kagome's eyes grew sharp and cold with hatred. 'That's it Kag. Be mad. He hurt you millions of times. Be mad, Kag. He did it with that dead whore instead of you. Be mad.'

Kirashi didn't have to say it. Kagome was mad. She was very, very, very mad.

"She's the new replacement." Inuyasha said. "She'll help us out a whole lot."

"But what of Kagome-sama?"

"Yeah! They don't get along!"

"I want Okaa-san back!"

"I'm sure that my reincarnation will agree."

"Don't worry, Kikyo. If she tries to hurt you, I'll kill her."

She had it. Kagome put on her sweet disguise and literally skipped with joy over to the group. "OKAA-SAN!" Shippou launched himself on her. Kagome winced at the yelling, but she didn't show it. She smiled at Shippou with joy.

"Shippou!" She hugged him. Kirara got up and purred at Kagome. "Hi to you too, Kirara." Kagome winked at her. The others stayed back, lost for words. Shippou, however, grinned. "You look very beautiful, Okaa-san!"

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Shippou."

Miroku stood up in attempt to grope her, but Sango hit him before her could even take a step. Sango gave Kagome a big hug that almost choked her. "Okay, Sango! Okay! You're killing me!" Kagome smiled at her best friend. "Oh my goodness, Kagome! You look beautiful!" Sango exclaimed, excitedly. Kagome grinned. Miroku got back up. "Hello Miroku, please stay away from me." Kagome stated. Miroku just grinned.

Then all of a sudden, Kagome whipped her head to Kikyo. "Hello." Kikyo said. "Hello." Kagome responded back, a little harsh. Her eyes had no more shine to it and it was cold and sharp. "You are the new shard detector, I suppose?" Kagome sneered. Not waiting for an answer, she continued on a lighter tone, "That's good news. Congratulations on your new promotion." Inuyasha, who was waiting for a greeting, didn't even get a look.

Sango gaped at her friend. "How'd you know about the promotion?"

"I heard it. I was standing here for a while, but it seems that you were all too shocked to notice." Kagome smiled, lying. Everyone fell for her lie, that is, but Kirara.

Inuyasha tried to speak, but Kagome interrupted. "Let's all go back inside. It's getting hot out here." Everyone agreed with her and followed, leaving poor Inuyasha alone who had been going to suggest swimming.

They all spent the rest of the afternoon in the hut just talking. Everyone noticed that Kagome was friendly to everyone, even Kikyo, but not to Inuyasha.

After dinner, everyone went to bed. Kagome stayed awake, waiting until midnight for her training. But Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. "Come on. We're going to talk."

'Now what?' Kagome mentally asked.

'You just wait, Kag. Hahaha… You just wait.' Came Kirashi's voice.

Time: 11:58 P.M.

* * *

**Shiizy:** Ugh! Internet Connection Is DOWN! Hyper today! Review! Review! Review! Review or I'll shut the story down due to the lack of reviews. Sesshomaru, who everyone has been drooling about, is coming on the next chapter! It's drooling time everyone! So review!

AND DONT KILL ME FOR THIS LONG LAME CHAPPIE! -sobs- I promise, Sesshy-kun will be going on live the next chapter!And in the meantime, just drool about him and pretend that he's in bed with you. x-x


	3. Train Me

**Summary**: It's not _always_ about Inuyasha. Kagome needs a break, after finding Inuyasha with Kikyo again. The same old story with a little twist! SessKag. R&R! **Rated M for lemons all over the story.**

* * *

**It's All About Me**

**Chapter 3: Train Me**

**By: Shiizy**

Time: 11:58 P.M.

They stopped at a clearing. "Why Kagome? What have I done?"

Kagome raised a brow at him. Her eyes were full with hatred. "You didn't think I saw what happened in the bushes yesterday?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. He had forgoten about that. "Kagome…" He placed his hands on her shoulders, only to have them shrugged off. "Kagome, let me explain."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hahehahe… Explain, Inuyasha? That's funny… Hahehahe…." Kagome replied sarcastically. Kagome's eyes softened when Inuyasha's ears drooped. His eyes looked like they were holding back tears. She wanted to hug him right then and there and tell him that it was going to be okay. She took a step forward.

'Be mad. He replaced you, Kag. Be mad.'

Kagome shook her head angrily, and took a step back. "No! You replaced me, Inuyasha!"

Time: 11:59 P.M.

"I never did, Kagome! Kikyo… well… B-but, K-kagome… I-"

Kagome glared at him, tears forming in her eyes. "But nothing, Inuyasha! But nothing!" Kagome was so mad now. Kirashi was right. Inuyasha had hurt her several times.

"Kagome, why are you mad in the first place? It's not like-"

"Oh! I see it now, Inuyasha, you traitor!" Kagome yelled, hurting Inuyasha's and as well as her ears. Kagome continued heatedly, "I loved you Inuyasha," Kagome hesitated, "but what did you do? Nothing! Betrayed me and broke your promises! YOU PROMISED! You promised to stay by my side forever! You promised and I thought you felt the same way. But guess what? You don't. You picked that dead whore over me! And who am I? I'm not Kikyo. No. I'm a girl. I have feelings. And you know what? I'm a girl that actually lives!"

Inuyasha's eyes sharpened as he pinned Kagome to a tree. "Don't ever talk about Kikyo like that! I'm warning you! How dare you even talk about Kik-"

Time: 12:00 A.M.

Kagome's eyes glew red, her hair grew to her ankles and her hair turned purple with silver streaks. Kagome grew three inches taller and she had claws. Her ears turned pointy. On her face, she had faint red streaks (A/N: Like Sesshy.) and a powder blue moon on her forehead. Inuyasha noted that it was just like Sesshomaru's, only it was facing the other way.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome, staring at her, mouth agape. Her scent changed and it smelled much better. She smelled of flowers in the autumn breeze. But one thing kept Inuyasha his distance. Kagome was an Miko/Inuyoukai and her eyes was glowing red. That was defiantly NOT a good sign. "Um… Kag?"

Without a word, Kagome brought up her claws and scratched Inuyasha on the cheek. "What the hell? Kagome!" Inuyasha started to curse, but he found himself wanting to sleep. Within minutes, he finally surrendered to the ground, sleeping peacefully. Kagome looked at her claws. 'It makes people sleep.' Came Kirashi's voice.

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha, her first love, on the ground, sleeping. Kagome rolled her eyes. What was she thinking. Rape him? 'Don't think like that Kag! Hehe! He's hot, but not that hot. I'd go for that hot wolf man if I were you! Hehehe!'

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin as she heard Kirashi's voice. She blushed. 'KIRASHI!' Kagome thought angrily. 'First of all, I HATE KOGA! I only like him as a friend! PLUS, shut up, girl, and get your butt over here! It's training time!'

She could here Kirashi sigh and within a flash, Kirashi came out, smiling her butt off. "You mean, Kag… I can have Koga?" She winked at Kagome slyly. "Sure," Kagome said. Kirashi gave a love-sick sigh as she shouted to the wind, "Koga, how I've longed for you!" She threw her face up to the sky and just stood there.

After about three minutes later, Kagome tackled Kirashi and soon, they were fighting their guts out. "What the hell did you do that for, you crazy woman?" Kirashi panted. They were now lying on the ground, worn out. "Well, you wouldn't start the training, so why not give a lurch at it!"

Kirashi rolled her eyes. "Well, I will first have to teach you entertainmentry and shield. In your head."

Kagome looked at Kirashi. "You wont be showing me?"

Kirashi nodded. "I'm not even supposed to be out here. I'm supposed to constantly stay in your head."

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever."

She soon felt Kirashi back in her head. 'It's useless. Entertainmentry and shield is just a little spell to make someone happy... Well, shield, of course, is for self-defense. It only takes one lesson. After this, you will begin healing. Healing will cover half of today and tomorrow.'

The two spent 30 minutes, practicing. 'No, Kag! Move your pinky swiftly after your thumb… left hand! LEFT HAND, IDIOT!' Kirashi yelled orders here and there. Soon, Kagome learned how to shoot soundless, but breath-taking, fireworks in the sky. She also learned how to make this blob thing. It moved like jello on the ground. 'What's this for?' Kagome asked in her mind.

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Child's toy. Like a ball, only jiggly.' Kirashi felt excited. 'Now, for shield!'

They spent the next hour practicing shields. Kagome learned how to make force fields of all sizes around her with the flick of her finger. She also learned how to put a force field around someone at least eight feet away.

'You're not a pretty bad sensei, Kirashi.' Kagome complimented in her head.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

Kagome just giggled while Kirashi huffed.

* * *

(A/N: EEEEP! Guess who?)

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can we take a break?"

Sesshoumaru nodded in response at the little girl. "Jayken!" Came his harsh cold voice. "Hai, My Lord? How can I be of service to you?" Jayken, an ugly green toad, asked as he bowed deeply.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Stay and watch Rin. I will be back."

"Yes, m'lord."

Although Sesshoumaru had been intending to find food for Rin, he instead found fireworks. 'Hmm… A powerful source. He will make a reasonable ally.' Sesshoumaru sped in that direction. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru knew that he had been going around in circles. 'Where is this source!' He thought angrily. Just then, he heard Rin scream. He sped back in lightning speed.

* * *

'Kag? Go over there. I think there is water there. You need a bath. Phee-ew!' Kirashi told her in her mind. Kagome ignored her and ran in that direction. This surprised her. She was going… fast! "What happened?" Kagome whispered, mouth open in shock. Inside her head, Kirashi groaned. 'You're youkai now… remember? But don't get too carried away, girl. You are only youkai at night.'

Kagome frowned. "But it's midnight."

'Uh-huh. But your snobbish self decided that it only wants to be youkai when there's nosun and human when there is sun.'

Kagome hmphed. "Who's fault is that, stupid!"

'No one's. But that includes rainy days. No sun, no human.'

"AAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIKKK!"

'Omg, Kag! HURRY! Someone's in trouble!'

Kagome found herself speeding in that direction. She gasped when she saw a toad unconscious on the ground and a big spider youkai, ready to attack a little girl. With a wave of her hand, she surrounded the little girl with a force field.

"Dude, pick on someone your own size!" Kagome yelled.

The beast turned to her and Kagome found herself mumbling, "Erm… I'm not you're size either so look for someone bigger." She soon regreted that as soon as the giant ant youkai started charging at her. She took a closer look at the youkai and found that it wasn't going to kill her! WORSE. It was going to tear her clothes off. She'd rather die. "EEK! NO! GET AWAY!" Kagome yelled. She shut her eyes, but nothing happened. Cracking one eye open a bit, she saw the stupid youkai high up in the air, glowing. Kagome 'hmphed' victoriously.

"I hope you rot up there to death, you stupid youkai." Kagome regreted it again, because as soon as she said it, what she exactly said happened. Kagome felt a chill down her spine. "Um… I hope you disappear from my sight…" And it disappeared.

She approached the little girl silently. "Are you okay?" The girl was crying and sobbing. "Don't cry! Um, don't cry!" Kagome flicked her fingers and the jelly thing appeared in the little girl's lap.

She started playing with it and giggled. "I'm Rin! What's the pretty lady's name?" Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you Rin. You want to see something beautiful?" Rin's eyes widened and she grinned that toothy smile. "Hai Kagome-chan!" Kagome chuckled. "Here…"

She waved her hands in the air. "Look at that." She pointed in the sky. Rin gasped in surprise. It was the same fireworks that had taken Sesshomaru away from his hunting.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the whole thing. 'This… Dog Youkai… Who is she?' Sesshomaru asked in his mind. He kept his emotionless mask on, as usual, but he was impressed.

The sun appeared in the sky and Kagome turned back into human. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. 'A Miko-Youkai! How rare…' He studied her features. Her kimono showed her curves well and her hair was neatly arranged. She matched.

* * *

As Kagome got up, she shook Rin's hand. "It was nice meeting you, Rin-chan. I hope we encounter again in another dramatical way." Kagome turned around and, 'Oof.'. Face to chest with a human-slayer. How nice.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Sesshomaru winced at Rin's yelling. Kagome almost did too, only that she remembered she was human again. Rin grinned up at Sesshomaru. "Look, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin made a friend! Kagome-chan save my life!"

Sesshomaru patted her head and nodded.

He looked at Jayken on the ground. "Useless." He mumbled and kicked him. He turned to Kagome. "An offer."

Kagome nodded. "Listening."

"Rin's guard."

"How long?"

"Forever."

"Thinking."

"How Long?"

"A day."

"Unacceptance?"

"Deal with it."

Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Acceptance?"

"A place to stay."

"Exceptions?"

"One week break a month."

"No."

"Two weeks break a month."

"No."

"5 Days break a week."

"No."

"6 months break?"

"No."

"4 days break a week?"

"No."

"9 years break?"

"No."

"3 days break a month?"

"Accepted."

"WHAT? Three DAYS a MONTH only?" Sesshomaru flinched a bit at her yelling but said nothing about it. He picked up Jayken. "I will come for your answer tomorrow. Have your decision ready."

"Bye Kagome-chan!" Was the last thing Kagome heard before they all disappeared.

* * *

The next day…

Sango and Kagome where both in the hot spring, taking a bath.

"Really? Kirashi taught you how to make glowing light thingys in the sky?" Sango squealed. "That's so cool!"

Kagome had told her everything, since the day she left. "It's called fireworks, Sango. Oh… I want to tell you something. Promise you wont tell? Well, tell Shippo, but NO ONE else… promise?"

Kagome looked at Sango with pleading eyes. "Oh, all right. I promise."

Kagome smiled. "Well, I've decided to…"

* * *

**Shiizy**: Whoops! Lookie there, a dead end! Whuahahaha! I'm so evil. –hides behind couch- Don't hurt me…! Please don't hurt me! -runs away-You'll have to wait for the next chappie. n.n;; Oh yes, I'm just going to warn you about the lemons and everything else that might occur. Don't blame me please if there's raping going on or something else like that. If you feel like you don't like the story if someone gets raped (which I hope I don't do, but might do if I run out of ideas) then don't flame me and just stop reading it. Please. Pretty please. Oo How many chapters will there be? Well, it takes time and brainstorming.  If I'm not busy or lazy, maybe about 32 chapters. That's where I'm hoping to stop. Oh well, whatever. Heehee… Ja nae! (Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! Keep 'em coming!)


End file.
